Spring of Rebirth
by Xenertor
Summary: This is a Story about a boy tired of recent events taking toll on his mind, and a Goddess of the Night wanting to be at peace. They put aside their differences and join forces to put an end to this mysterious time loop they have been trapped in for so long...
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

* * *

><p>I had watched my friends won against Erebus, now with a promise to live as best as they can to ease my burden and to one day free me from the seal. As they made that promise, I couldn't help but feel happy for them, moving on to fulfill the desires, but the that feeling was soon replaced with misery soon as they left. After all, they will soon forget about that promise when time once again loops another time...<p>

Let me start from the beginning, My name is Minato Arisato. I was an ordinary student at Gekkoukan High until I was involved with the Dark Hour and the shadows. The shadows are the enemies of mankind, born from the negative feelings of humans, they attack other humans causing them to be at a vegetative state or worst, become shadows themselves. Shadows appear in the hidden "25th hour" at every midnight, the Dark Hour. The hour that everyone has gone though but lucky enough to not experience, but those unlucky enough to experience the Dark Hour will see the sky turn dark green, the moon yellow, blood everywhere, people replaced with coffins and shadows who prey on those that are unlucky to see this hour. I had joined SEES to stop the shadows from harming the population of Tatsumi Port Island. SEES is the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad is a school club during the day but its true purpose is to fight the shadows during the dark hour with our personas. A persona is a manifestation of a person's personality, a "mask" if you will for an individual to use to face hardships. Most users of persona can only use one, but due to my abilities as a wild card, I can wield multiple personas which helps a lot because I can change tactics if required.

With the power of persona and SEES at my side, we were able to defeat 12 powerful shadows that were causing the Dark Hour to appear. However we were tricked, by defeating the 12 shadows, we cause the fall in which Nyx, the Goddess of death, will appear and destroy humanity. We had fought hard against Nyx, to prevent the fall, but in the end, she was too powerful to stop her. All seem lost until I had gain the power of the universe, forged from the power of the bonds I made with many people over the school year. Nyx however, was neither malevolent nor benevolent, she only wanted to do what humanity as a whole wanted, which happens to be the desire for death, in the form Erebus. Erebus was the collective desire of death by humanity, if he was to come in contact with Nyx, then all of humanity will lose their sense of will, desire to live, a shell of their former self. With that information in mind, I had made the decision to become a seal, to prevent Erebus to come in contact with Nyx.

So now you have caught up with the situation right? I wish, my problem has now just started, because for some reason, I am now stuck in a time loop for reasons I don't know. The first time it happened I thought I was given a chance to change fate as I able keep my memories making my job easier. I still became the seal in the end, but I at the very least was able finish everything I possibly can and I was satisfied. Then it happened again, it repeated so many times that I actually lost count, and I had notice changes, whether small or big changes a new one every time the loop starts. From shadows getting a little stronger, seeing new students I haven't seen before to even getting a new team member. Part of me thinks the cause of the problem was Nyx, but I neither proof nor reason to believe she has any reason to do so but some small doubt still lingers.

It does not matter though as long as I can keep sealing her, she can try as many times as she likes. wanting a change of scenery I retreated into my mind and recreated the rooftop of Tartarus, a huge tower where all the shadows come from that only appears during the Dark Hour. I was able to do that due to the powers of the universe, standing near the edge, I gaze out to the dark, cloudy sky with the moon towering over me, thinking over many things that transpired to where I am today. While I had no regrets doing what I did, part of me wants to be free, to be away from the seal, to live my life before it, to hang out with friends, to get a girlfriend, to be happy with her... okay that was a little sappy, if my friend Junpei hears about this he would laugh. I sighed, "This is tiring." I muttered out loud, I can't lie to myself, while I can hold on for a long time and still can after, I can't hold on forever, I need to put an end to this time loop before I go mad-.

"Finally getting sick of it huh?" a voice sneered, shocked to hear a voice other then my own here, I spun quickly to see a young women about my age holding a sword. She had long black heir that reached to her mid-back, her bright golden eyes had these cool demeanor that shows she had experienced many things in her life and has the knowledge to prove it, her skin was pale like snow. To say she was beautiful was an understatement, even if she did looked pissed off at me, but what got my attention was what she was wearing. she was wearing skin tight body armor that occasionally glows blue, her outer armor was pure black covering her arms, legs and chest. with 2 pairs of wings on her back, it reminded me a lot of...

"Nyx!?" I exclaimed, shocked that she was here, I took a step back until my back felt the railing, stopping me from falling. She didn't say anything, so she was the one behind this, Nyx must of gotten tired of failing many times and decided to kill me now so she can start the fall again. I didn't have time to think however as Nyx immediately charge towards me, I rolled out the way as she swiped her sword and leaped far back as I can. I don't have a lot of energy with me so I can't use my personas and their high SP spells. Luckily for me, during the latest loop I discovered I can manifest my powers outside of the Dark Hour, at the time it was useless because shadows don't appear outside of the Dark Hour, I took my words back as now I am thankful I develop these powers, even if I am restricted to low level spells at the moment. I summoned a short sword just in time and blocked a coming down on me, I fired a garu spell at her, knocking her back a few meters. It didn't affect her much but it did give me what I needed, I powered up my blade with agi, surrounding it up with flames I dashed towards her and swung my blade at her, but she blocked it. Our swords clash with one another with each attack, every time I would make a powerful strike, she would dodge it and counter with her own to which I can barely avoid. We are very even with our skills with the sword, this fight could go on for hours until either of us exhaust ourselves.

However, I have the advantage here, with Messiah as my current persona and his skill Invigorate, I am able to recover my SP a lot faster then normal and with sword enhanced by the flames of agi, I am slowly chipping her health away, not large enough to cause major damage like poison but small enough to not be noticed for a while, I hope. No side was winning nor losing, but I have to hold on as long as I can if I were to use the powerful Megidolaon on here, the only spell stronger then that would take too long and Nyx will find out the true purpose of agi blade.

"Gah!" Suddenly Nyx broke though my guard, stabbing me in my left shoulder before knocking me on my ass, before I could react, a leg came into my vision just impacting my face, sending me across the rooftop until I crash into the railing saving my life once again.

*cough* *hack* I coughed up blood, my vision blurry, my whole body in pain, but I can still make out Nyx coming over to me with her sword over her shoulder, her gold eyes filled with hate.

"I usually not like my brother, Erebus." Nyx calmly said "I don't often take joy from the suffering of others." she stared at me. I couldn't help but look down under her pressuring gaze, was I going to die? I barely have enough SP to cast Megidolaon and even if I did, it would take too long to cast and Nyx would finish me off before I could even utter the final syllable. I have a backup plan but it is too risky, she would most likely survive and will anger her more. Maybe there is a chance, she said she was not like her brother, we could talk about this and maybe have a truce-

"However!" I looked up to see her smiling, it looked good on her. "I am willing to make an exception with you!" before it grew sadistic and dashed towards me. No choice!

"Tetrakarn!" I shouted

"!" Nyx's eyes widen as saw what spell I casted, but it was too late. Nyx's sword came close to my chest but hit a green barrier that formed around me, making her attack that was meant for me reflecting back to her, send her flying back. With the last of my strength and energy, I stood up started to charge my final spell, it's not as powerful as Megidolaon, but it's too late to back out now!

"Morning Star!" I yelled as the last of strength fades and fell to my knees. A cloud forms over the rooftop of Tartarus with light shinning below it, moments later a beam of light shot from the clouds towards Nyx while she was still recovering from her own attack. She could only look on as the beam hits her, causing a large explosion of light surrounding her in white flames.

"GAaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I could barely hear her over the explosion as wind nearly tipping me over from the spell I casted. Still weak and injured from the fight, I held on to ground as much as I can while the wind is slowly pushing me back, watching the scene unfold.

* * *

><p>When the explosion died down, all that remained was dust and silence but I know she is still there. Using what little SP I had recovered, I had casted a small healing spell on myself: Dia, not enough to fix most of my wounds, but enough to at the very least allow me to stand. Picking up my sword beside me the flames dying out, I slowly walk to the settling dust to see Nyx as I expected, but to my surprise see her a lot more hurt then I thought. She was down on one knee using her sword as support, was Morning Star that powerful? or did agi weaken her a lot more then I thought and she noticed? I did not have time to dwell however as Nyx was slowly getting up, both hands on her sword, we now started to stare at each other or a while. We slowly advance to each other, with our swords over our heads as we swung at each other, our swords met the other with a large clash, pushing to see which is stronger. We are too injured to fight properly, and she knows that too, we started pushing until our face got close to each other. I realized this is my only chance to find out why she was doing this, I have no idea how long the battle was and the more time I waste, the less time I have until the time loops starts all over again.<p>

"I thought you were neither malevolent or benevolent..." I pushed harder to make a point.

"You were supposed to be kind, helping others that were in trouble..." Nyx said pushing back with equal force, it seems she has something to say to me to, but at this point I don't care anymore.

"You only wanted to do what humanity was wanted!..." I said my voice rising matching my emotion.

"You joined SEES because you did not anyone to suffer anymore!..." rage seething in her voice.

"So why..."

"Did you...!"

"CAUSED THIS TIME LOOP FOR US TO SUFFER IN?!" we both shouted at each other, silence pass us is when I now realized what we said to each other, she notices this as well.

"What?" she asked in a low voice, void of any emotion.

"What do you mean what?" I replied back "Aren't you causing this time loop because you wanted revenge?"

"I am the Goddess of Death." she snapped "Not vengeance, when you sealed Erebus from me, I thought while many people wish to die, I had also notice there are still numerous people wanting to live despite the hardships they went though. I was willing to not bring forth the fall, but how I do I know that you are not reversing time just because you defeated a Goddess and you wanted to see my suffer huh?"

"Okay one, that is a horrible thing to do and I could never do that to anyone." I was a little annoyed that she can accuse me of such a thing. " Second, I don't know how to use the power of time."

…

"You have the power of the Universe." she deadpanned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, because I was able to go through all the information I gained with you at our doorstep." I replied sarcastically, "besides, I no longer have access or knowledge of the universe I created the created the seal." when I realized how different I was acting from what I would normally do but I was finally getting the information I longed for after so long that I could not help myself, being stuck in a time loop helps to. I calmed myself down a little when I continued.

"But what about you? You are a Goddess, surely you must have the power to do this?"

"I only know one being capable of such a thing." Nyx sighed "And I have not heard from the person since the fall of by Ancient Greece, by human standards anyways."

It was soon after that we lowered our weapons, there was a silence between us, but in order to move on I have to break the ice.

"Is there anyone you know that knows something about this?" I asked

"No." she answered "Everyone I talked to has know idea what is going on here and the only ones who remember this time loop are the divine beings like me, and you, the only human." So there are more then just us two that remembers?

"Wait, I am the only human that remembers?" I already know the answer to that question but part of me wants to know for sure.

"Yes. that was another reason I suspected you at first." she nodded. "Only humans with the power of universe may remember something like the time loop, even I you no longer have it, you must held a tiny fraction remaining or else you would not remember as well." The silence came back and with a friend called awkward, I turned around to face the sky, but it was fine since I need a little bit to process all the information I gained. So first off, Divine beings like Nyx and I, the only human. Nyx is not the cause behind this, and the only beings that can use the power of time is me if I regain the full power of the universe and someone that Nyx knows, but is missing since Ancient Greece. The reason I can remember is that in some small form, I still hold the power of the universe. Not very useful in formation now that I think about it, but it is all I need to get started.

"Human." I turn to see Nyx with her arms crossed looking at me smirk like she figured the whole thing out "I have a proposition for you to consider."

"What do you have in mind?" I raised one of my eyebrows, I never thought that Nyx would need something from me at this point.

"Despite what I told you, you still don't know what to do haven't you?" She is looking down at me isn't she? but she has a point. All I can do is to repeat what I have been doing for a long time, I have no other leads to go though, but she can handle herself, what does she need me for? "You are familiar with Monad, are you not?"

"Monad, what about that place?" Monad is a special block in Tartarus filled hard shadows that even I have trouble defeating them.

"If you really want to know, then accept my proposal and become my ally." Nyx extended her hand towards me. "Join me, and together we could put an end the time loop and end our suffering." I looked at her hand in surprise, is she really offering us an alliance. Glance up at her, her face is neutral but her eyes show curiosity, putting the ball at my side.

"You are doing this because there is something at Monad that you can't do on your own?" I couldn't help but asking, she frown for a bit before returning back.

"You are smart, human." Nyx sighed, closing her eyes "While the shadows posed no problem for me, they keep distracting me from my original goal so I can not do this by myself." That makes sense, we are the only ones who are aware about this and most likely the divine beings are unable to help out or else she would already thought of it.

"How will we meet anyways?" I asked "I mean we don't normally meet until the end of the year."

"I have showed up in your world before." Nyx answered "I was even enrolled to your school during the latest loops, although not at my full strength like right now."

"I see." So she was at school, I thought a new student there looked familiar.

"Please hurry and make your choice, the time loop is nearing and I rather not wait another year to hear your decision." She is right, a few minutes remain before time restarts itself and I would rather end this situation now.

"On one condition." I said a while later. Nyx's eyes pop open really wide, and I don't blame her, time is about start over and here I am setting a ground rule, but it is important to me personally. I extended my hand near hers' "Please call me Minato."

She did something unexpected, something I never think I would hear or even see, she laughed. Her voice was full of emotions, full of energy, something I did not experience that was repeated because of the loop, something new to me I couldn't help but smile myself.

"I accept your condition, Minato." Nyx finally answered after calming down, our hands joined at last not out of hate or pain, but as the start of a new friendship. Normally some voice would tell me that some bond will grow or something like that, but I don't need something that obvious to tell me my bond with Nyx was developed. Suddenly, everything started getting bright, looks like times up.

"Well, see you soon." I said, the area getting bright, Nyx's smile the last thing I saw before vision going white and then silence.

I found myself standing in front of a train terminal, swarms of people moving past me going on with their lives. Once again, I found myself wearing my Gakkoukan uniform, fresh and new. I notice I was only holding only my bag, did I lose my map to the dorm? Not that I really need it as I have memorized the route. I was about to take a step when I heard a voice behind me.

"So there you are." I turned to face a familiar girl near me, also wearing a Gakkoukan uniform, her black hair flowing along with wind. "Are you ready?" she asked with no emotion. I nodded at question, she grunted at my response and walked passed me. "Then try to keep up" she said still walking. I sighed and follow after her, I have a feeling Nyx will be difficult to handle sometimes but I won't be alone in this journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Short history lessen:<strong>

**Back in late 2009, a freshman in high school, I used to be a major fan persona, but not much now...**

**Okay that is a lie, I was a huge fan then, still a huge an now, but back then I was obsessed with persona to the point I would think non-stop about my favorite characters, imaging them getting in to epic fights using their powers and all that crap. Eventually, I decided to create this story full of action, adventure, maybe even love (not really). However, due to my friends not being fans of persona and life getting in the way, I never had much time plan the plot and to actually write it. It never did past the prologue, now years later while cleaning my laptop, I found this little gem because I forgot it existed until now. Normally I would delete this story and be done with it, but me and my "infinite" wisdom decided to share my shame with the world, edited to my recent writing skills of course. Let's be honest here, how terrible is this story? Bad enough to want to drink bleach? **


	2. Chapter 1 (Wait what?)

**I don't how and I definitely don't know why, but you guys somehow managed to convince me to continue this one shot that I had found years ago (luckily for me, the me from the past was smart enough to have some sort of planner.). Maybe I am kinder then I thought, maybe I also want to see this to it's end, maybe I am bored and this is to hold me over until the Master Chief Collection comes out, or maybe I don't want P3fan to drink bleach for wrong reasons ( or because I don't get to witness it myself.) Regardless of the reasons, rejoice dear followers, (I still can't wrap my head around that) for your wish has come true...**

**Chapter 1: Hamuko Inoue**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, all I feel is pain and heat. I feel my body being dragged out the heat, I started to feel better until I saw what I was being dragged out of. A car accident! My mind had caught up to all the recent events to what lead my to right now. My mom was driving me from a friend's birthday party, she was talking about moving to Kyoto, I was sad but leaving my friends behind but mom told me I could make new friends and still talk to my old friends so it was alright. I saw another car besides my mom's, did that car also get in to the accident? All thought was lost when I someone beside me... Mom! I struggled out of someone's grip and moved closer to mom, ignoring all the blood around me, was she okay?<p>

"Mom?" I started shaking her but she was not waking up, why? "Why aren't you waking up?" I shook harder, tears started coming out of my eyes, why? Mom is fine right? She will wake up soon right? I hugged mom's body to make me feel safe like I always do, mom will pat my head and tell me it will be alright like she always had right?

"I'm sorry." I heard a young voice, but was not listening, I know it is rude but mom was sleeping, she should not be sleeping on the road, but in a bed right?

I can't deny it any longer, letting go of mom, I faced the green sky above me and let out a huge wail as I let the facts settle within my mind. I felt someone hugging me from behind, I don't know who but it was someone the same size as me, mom always told me that hugs can make someone feel better, so this person must of want me to feel better. No matter how long I was being hugged, I still felt the same but I did stop crying though.

"Suitable host located." A voice rang out behind us, the arms that where around me let go and I heard footsteps behind me. I kept looking at mom, there so many things I want to do, dad might get a new mom but I don't want a new mom, I want this mom to be with me. "Obstruction detected, removing obstruction as protocol dictates."

"Gah!" a voice cried out follow by a thump, I finally looked away from my mom and turned behind me to see two people. The last thing I saw was a small boy with long blue hair around my age falling over and the other person was taller, had blonde hair had strange metal parts around her body walking towards me before everything turned black...

* * *

><p>I woke up, startled and looked around me. I was on a train, with a huge sigh I looked out at the window seeing an odd blue butterfly somehow keeping up with the train before flying away. It was that nightmare again, ever since mom died, I been having that same dream over and over, the doctors told me because told I was in the car crash, I was hallucinating the green sky, the blood everywhere and the metal girl. I didn't believe them, but I pretended to so they would let me go home with dad. The nightmares ended three years ago and I was able to move on, I even did well enough to get an invitation to enroll at the presages Gekkoukan high. My dear old dad insisted that I was not ready and would it would only rehash old wounds, but I manage to convince him to allow me to enroll and to finally move on. Had the nightmares come back because I was in the city again? Maybe dad was right. I turned away from the window and saw two people, sitting across from me, they were both wearing Gekkoukan's uniforms, maybe they are my classmates. One student was female, had long black hair and pale skin, her eyes where closed, is she asleep? As if reading my mind, her eyes popped open, her bright golden eyes staring at me, in an attempt to be friendly, I smile and waved. She only sighed and shook her head before closing her eyes again, my face dropped, had I offend her in some way?<p>

I turn my head to the boy sitting a few seats next to her, he was wearing the some model headphones I have, only a different color, with he dark blue/steel eyes he was looking at a blue butterfly just outside his window, that face shows he recognized the species I guess, but what got my attention was his long blue hair, it brings me back to the accident ten years ago, was he the same boy back then? I never did saw him again. Before I could think any farther, he turn his eyes towards me, trying my luck again I smile and waved and he just looked at me. I internally panicked, was I doing something wrong? this is the second time I had my greeting responded like that. He finally had a small smile, not big enough to be notice, but I could see it from where I was sitting, he did a little wave before returning his gaze to his window. I mentally cheered, it wasn't me, and there is a chance he will become my friend as well, this day can't get any better.

"Due to the malfunction in the switching system." the announcement in the train caused everyone in the room to pay attention "Today's rail schedule has been greatly altered, we apologize for any who were in a hurry." because it just got worst, I am late enough as it is. "The next stop is Iwatodai..." my ears perked up, looks like fate has taken pity on me and gave me a break.

I boarded off the with the other two ahead of me, looks like they are friends, I looked at my map to show me where the dorm I would be staying at. It is little far in a place I don't recognize but should make it before- and it's too late. The strange, creepy time has arrived, where the sky is green, blood everywhere, every electronics don't work, monsters roam around and people turn into coffins. Fate, PLEASE STOP MESSING WITH ME! I look at the two students are, surprised they have not turned into coffins, I ran up to them and asked for directions.

"Excuse me." I called out, they both look at me one annoyed and the other confused. "Can you guys show me how to get over there?" I showed them the map pointing at the dorms.

"Sure." The boy answered, that was quick, I don't even think he looked at the map for more then five seconds, he must have been familiar with the place "I'll will show you, we were going there anyways. Besides, in a time like this, it's better to stick together."

"Thanks!" I cried out and gave him one of my famous big hugs, I did not want to be alone in the creepy time with all the monsters

"Uhh, no problem." He stuttered, is he embarrassed? that's kind of cute. I see his friend behind him looking annoyed, before clearing her throat.

"If you kids are done, we have to move before they arrive." She walked away from us. I let go of him to save him any further embarrassment, wow his face it red.

"Sorry about that." I talked to him "Didn't mean to make your friend mad."

"Don't worry about it." He chucked, he recovered a lot faster then others, they would usually take a while to recover and he did it almost instantly. "Usually, she is a lot worst."

"What?!" Her voice hollowed from a distance.

"N-nothing." He ran after her, chuckling, I caught after them and introduce myself.

"I am Hamuko Inoue."

"Minato Arisato." The boy answered "And this is..." did he forgot his own friend's name?

"Amaya Nyx, is what I will given here." She answered for him.

"Nyx?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Greek descent." That explains it, I heard Minato-kun mumble something but it was too low to hear it clearly.

* * *

><p>After what seems like walking forever, we finally made to the dorms. I took a step with Minato-kun towards the dorm.<p>

"Minato." Nyx-san suddenly said, a little ways behind us. "I need to talk to you about something.

"Hmm? Alright." Minato answered, he turn his head to me. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up." Nodding my head, I walked to the door and entered the building.

"Welcome." A voice startled me, I turn beside me see a little boy in striped clothing. "You're late. I've been waiting for a long time."

"I'm sorry." I replied "The train was delayed."

"It's quite alright." the boy chuckled, giving me a piece of paper. "If you want to proceed, then please sigh here. It's a contract." Looking at the contract he give me, it said "_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." _

"How, very non-specific" I said out loud, that could mean anything.

"There's no need to be scared." The boy interrupts me from my thoughts. "It only binds you accepting full responsibility for your actions." Shaking my head, I moved to the desk and signed it. "Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't male it go away."

"I'm sorry, what?" What does he mean? What did I get myself into?

"And so it begins..." Was the last he said before disappearing, as if melting into the darkness. I'm starting to see why my doctor recommend me to a therapist, How am I supposed to explain this to anyone without sounding like a lunatic?

"Who's there!?" a feminine voice yelled, facing to the stairs, I see a girl about my age looking frightened. She has light brown hair and wearing a pink sweater with a heart-shaped choker. "How can you be... But it's...!" What? Walking in the creepy time? "Don't tell me..." Wait, it that a gun around her thigh!?

"Wait!" Another voice rang out, suddenly all the colors returned to normal, looks like creepy time is over.

"the lights..." The girl in pink said. I turn to see a very beautiful girl with red hair.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." she said "My name it Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who's she?" the first girl asked, are they ignoring me?

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here." Mitsuru answered "She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"Is it okay for her be here?" Yep, they are.

"I'll guess we'll see..." Mitsuru then turn to me "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Hi, I'm Yukari." I have a lot of questions, but for now, I better introduce myself.

"Hi Yukari, I'm Hamuko!" I cheerily greeted her.

"Uh, y-yeah..." Is there something wrong with my greeting? This is the third time today I have gotten something like that. "Nice to meet you, too..." she then smiled, that's good.

"It's getting late. You'll find your room on the third floor." Mitsuru interjected "Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night."

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari lead me to the stairs.

Yukari and I walked up to the third floor and stopped at the door at the far end of the hallway.

"This is it." Yukari says "Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall."

"Yep, it is." I replied

"So, any questions?" A lot actually, like does Minato-kun and Amaya-san live in this dorm as well? Where are they doing anyways?

"Was anyone else going to live at this dorm as well?" I asked.

"Other then you arriving, I have not heard anything else, Why?"

"I came here with two other people."

"Two other people?" Yukari seems confused "You came here by yourself though, where are the others?"

"They are just outside."

"Alright then, I'll go get them then." Yukari started to walk away, opening the door to my room, I was about to enter my room. "Oh by the way." I turn to face Yukari, she seems concerned "On your way over here, have seen anything strange?

"What do you mean?" I asked, I know what she is sort of talking about, but I should play it safe for now, something tells me I won't be told the whole story.

"You know what I-" she stuttered "Never mind, a-anyways, I'm sure you have lots of questions, but you can ask about them later, good night." she went quickly down the stairs. Shrugging, I closed the door and looked in to my new room for a while. It seems plain, but large enough to work, I see my luggage in the corner, but I will deal this them later, right now there is a bed with my name on it.

* * *

><p>I see a room, a strange blue room, a room that feels foreign yet nostalgic, calming but stressful. I could see three figures, two sitting down the last one standing up.<p>

"Well this is unexpected." One voice called out, old.

"Wait, what is she doing here?" Another says, young, familiar this time.

"Something earlier then usual, but nothing to be worry about." third voice said, different somehow, all sounding males. One of the figures stood up walked towards me and did something with his hand?

"You are quite early child, I am going to ask you to come back later" The old voice said before my vision turning black, the last thing I saw was the only figure sitting down, he had a familiar shade of blue hair. Is he though? Do I know him from somewhere? That's right, he is...

* * *

><p>*Knock* *Knock* Opening my eyes, I found myself in my room, great, I forgot what was I thinking about. Grumbling, I got out of bed to answered the door, oh Yukari.<p>

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Yukari asked "Mitsuru-sempai asked me to take you to school." That's nice of her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Totally!" I said, raising my fist. Ready for my first day in school, previous mood forgotten, I'll deal with it later.

"Okay, let's go then." I got out of my room, I took the train with Yukari, I took a look around and decided to ask what was in my mind. talking about many things, I asked about Minato and Amaya, but she said there were nobody there. I was getting worried about them but Yukari reassured me that they would show up at school. We then started talking about each other, Gekkoukan, many other things as well. Eventually, we manage reach the school, walking towards the front gates, lots of people greeted Yukari to which she greeted back, she must be very popular. Once we reach the gates, Yukari spun around to face me, hand behind her back, smiling cheerfully at me.

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

Indeed I will.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I don't know what was harder to write: the nightmare, or coming up with Nyx's and Hamuko's names. On one hand, the names have to fit the girls and sound believable, on the other hand, being told in first person by an 7-8 year old, I have to make it sound plausible, something that someone that young would say. The problem is that whenever I would use kiddy words, part of me would try to replace that word with something I would use. You could argue that because a 17 year old is having that nightmare, she would use some more grown up word that would fit her dictionary, so I did just that. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. (I already know the answer to that but say it anyway.)<strong>

**Trivia:**

**Amaya means "night rain" in Japanese.**

**Inoue means "above the well" in Japanese and also the last name of the Japanese voice actor of fem-protagonist.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before we start, I should make one thing clear, to the guest that was talking about Nyx being a goddess of night, you are correct but I will explain my reasoning. While Nyx is the goddess of Night, before she gave birth to Thanatos, she was the one who dealt with death or a short while but it was a small trivial fact, which it why it is not known to many people. She had such a strong affinity with death that Zeus himself feared her (among other reasons to fear someone like her). It was then after Thanatos was born she was then more commonly known as the goddess of Night. And with the theme of Persona 3 dealing with death, I thought of would be appropriate to switch the title to death. So for that I apologize for any confusion I may have caused. It does not matter to me, but I'll change it to night if it bothers you guys that much. (You'd think I would catch on to that back in 2009. Man that sucks.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Truth<strong>

"Minato." Nyx said as Hamuko and I walked towards the dorm, I turn to see her farther back. "I need to talk to you about something." Does she have a plan on what to do? We haven't had much time to talk since Hamuko apparently didn't know how to get to the dorms.

"Alright." I turn my head to my other companion "Go on ahead, we'll catch up." Hamuko nodded her head and went inside the building, Nyx lead me out to the streets, far from the dorm. We kept walking in silence until she decided break the ice.

"Do you know a place where we can both stay?" Nyx asked "Other then your dorms?" Just as I opened my mouth.

"Is there a reason why we can't go to the dorms?"

"You mean other then the fact that others can't know what we are doing because they have enough things to waste their time at?" she sarcastically replied "There is a chance that we could be watched there, reducing our time to meet and strategize our plans." She has a point, the dorm has a command room that can see every room in the dorms. Plus, if I were to join SEES, it would leave me no time to maneuver my time solving this situation.

"I do know one place that isn't too far." I answered, remembering a hotel that I've been into a few times. I got a strange feeling about the hotel for some reason, but it does not matter now. "It's over there, I'll lead the way." Besides, what could happen anyways?

* * *

><p>"Oh right..."I sighed, this would happen, Nyx and I where I standing in front of the infamous red-light district known as Shirakawa Boulevard, let's just say I have uncomfortable memories here among fighting the arcana shadows. Nyx how ever doesn't even mind what the hotel means or not even cares as she took a step forward to the entrance.<p>

"Are you coming or not?" Nyx asked "I don't know what has you standing there like a dumbstruck fool. However, if you don't get inside right now, you won't be able to assist me in Tartarus, let alone go to school tomorrow." Ugh, she has point, swallowing my pride, I booked a room for the two of us, trying to ignore the look the receptionist gave us and headed to our room. It looked very similar to the room that Yukari and I were in during an awkward operation. Pushing that thought away from my head, we both sat down near the bed to plan our next move.

"So what do we do?" I asked

"Until the Dark Hour arrives, there nothing at the moment."Nyx replied "Until then, you are pretty much free to do what ever you want when school is done." That's good, I plan to regain my limited social life with this is operation is done and I might as well get an early start. "On second thought, how about you show me around this place instead."

"I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason you can't do it by yourself?"

"Because your males won't leave me alone." she sighed "Every time I try to investigate outside the Dark Hour, your males would try to get me somewhere with them." Was Nyx getting hit on? That kind of funny. "I'll keep telling them I am I not interested, but they are insistent so I gave them Apathy Syndrome." Wait what?

"You gave them Apathy Syndrome? How?"

"Oh relax, I knew you would play hero and save them." she waved it off like nothing is wrong here. Well it did explain why there were a lot more lost then usual last loop. Sighing, I got off the bed and head to the wash room carrying a pillow.

"Never mind that." I shook my head "For now we should get some rest."

"I agree." she nodded "But does not explain why you are going to sleep in the levorotary."

"I thought that you might want to sleep alone, comfortably." does she not know the implications of a boy and girl sleeping in the same bed?

"One, this bed is large enough three people, so the two of us will be fine. Second, your human customs mean nothing to me, you don't rest well enough to fight in Monad I will make you regret it." Once again, she has a point, but I am not going to lose this one.

"I know what you mean, but-"

"Get. In. Bed. Now. And. Rest." her face leaves no room for arguments.

"Yes ma'am." I crawled into bed as far as can from her, luckily for me I didn't have to think about it as I quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up, finding myself sitting in the Velvet Room, a place where dream and reality, the consciousness and unconsciousness meet, a place where I can make use of multiple personas, fusing them together to create more powerful ones. It looks different from usual, but I don't have time to observe because there is someone else here. Sitting across from me is an old man with an incredibly long nose.<p>

"Greetings." the man said "My name is Igor, once again welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor is a resident of the Velvet Room, he helps me with my journey by allowing me to fuse personas. I thought that because the Velvet Room is in separate plan of existence that he would remember this loop, however with the information I gained from Nyx, Igor is not a divine being thus won't remember... what did he just say?

"Igor, did you remember?" It seems too good to be true.

"Unfortunately no" he shakes his head, I knew it. "I was told that you have been here before."

"By who?" who other then me could have access to the Velvet Room and remember the time loop?

"That would be me." A voice rang out, a person came out of nowhere, standing next to Igor. He is a rather tall individual wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black pants, but what stands him out is that butterfly mask he wears, it hides his face but it reminds me of something I have seen before. "My name is Philemon, I am an observer and creator of the Velvet Room."

"You can remember the time loop?" I asked

"Of course, after all only those with the power of the universe and..."

"Divine beings can remember the time loop." I finished it off.

"Correct, that is why someone like Igor can't remember the time loop." we both turn our heads to Igor.

"I must apologize for not being able to assist you on this matter Master." Igor bowed his head.

"There is no need to worry my old friend." Philemon said "This is something that no have no control over." If he is a divine being then what is he doing here now of all times? As if reading my mind, he turned to me. "In order to explain what is going on here, I have to start from the very beginning, do you mind?"

"Not at all." I am getting answers to what I am looking for, I have no reasons to complain at this point.

"Very well." he chuckled "It started as experiment with another being to see if humans, can become enlightened beings, rising above their nature. Or to completely and utterly destroy themselves." One sentence, and my mind is already blown. An experiment? To see if we can surpass ourselves, or to kill each other. The Fall makes a lot more sense now that I think about it, people longing for death, not caring for anything, with Nyx's arrival we would have definitely be destroyed no question about it.

"Were we really that close to destroying each other?" I asked after a lengthy pause.

"Indeed." Philemon grimly said "Had you not discover the power of the universe, he would of won this experiment."

"He?"

"A being know as Nyarlathotep." Nyarlathtep?

"You mean the Outer God?" They are not just stories?

"Correct, he and I were basically at war to see how humans would end up. While I would stay back and observe, he would break the conditions of the experiment and interfere and manipulate events to ensure the destruction of mankind."

"If he were to violate the conditions, they why would you still observe!?" I asked, getting angry that he would allow such a thing.

"Because despite the fact, humanity still manages to over come those events." he calmly replied "Number of times, two I can remember of the top of my head he has been directly involved in recent events, yet people like you still manages to succeed with only me guiding them. Most of the time, my direct involvement was not necessary."

"Then what about now?"

"Nyarlathotep is now using beings like Nyx and Erebus to do his work for him, while believing they are doing what humanities' wishes, the desire for death." I gaze to the floor, information very difficult to process, Nyx and Erebus were manipulated by Nyarlthotep, to allow mankind to be destroyed.

"So he is the cause behind the time loop?" my fixed on Philemon, not letting anything else between me and him.

"He is the cause of this but he is not causing the time loop."

"Then who is?" I can only think of one god possible of doing this.

"You once again correct." he **is** reading my mind "The one behind the time loop is Chronos: Father Time" Chronos isn't the only divine being with the power to control time, but he is the most likely candidate behind this.

"Where do I find him?"

"I do believe that your partner has the key to that." who? Nyx?

"But she had no contact with him since the fall of ancient Greece."

"Well that maybe is true, she also the closest thing you have to a clue." So even if she does not know it, Nyx still is able to tell where Chronos is, perhaps that Tartarus has the clue after all...

"Well this is unexpected." Igor suddenly said, I actually forgot that he was here, he was looking at me, no, behind me. I turn to see a familiar girl fading in and out, it was Hamuko!

"Wait, what is she doing here?" I asked panicked.

"Something earlier then usual, but nothing to be worry about." Philemon interjected, I before I could respond, Igor had gotten up and moved towards her and did something with his hand.

"You are quite early child, I am going to ask you to come back later" Igor said, Hamuko started fading until she completely disappeared, but she was looking at me the whole time, did she recognized me?

"What did Igor mean that she was early?" looking at Philemon.

"While you are searching for Chronos somebody has to take your place you know." he answered

"But then she would-"

"If you were to fail this task, but you would be free from this burden would you not?" All I could do at this point is to stare at him, I could be free? That's all I ever wanted, let the burden to someone else and live my life free, could I do that?

"Of course not!" I yelled "Why would you even suggest such a thing to me? I will find Chronos and put an end to this time loop! I'll even do it myself if I have to." No one should be forced to repeat their lives in an never ending loop.

"I was expecting you to say that." Philemon smiled "However, as strong as you are at this point, you can't fight those that are even stronger then shadows can you?"

"Even then I will find a found way though." My choice had been made, nothing, not even the offer of freedom will detour me from this path.

"Then I shall give you this?" Philemon handed me a book, the book is blue with a unique style of decorations on it. it look very familiar.

"What is it?" I can't open the book for some reason.

"Tell me Minato, what personas do you have with you at the moment?" Philemon suddenly asked

"I have all 12 of course." My personas are Messiah, Helel, Lucifer, Satan, Alice, Beelzebub, Abaddon, Kohryu, Odin, Daisoujou, Cybele and Orpheus Telos. It is a good combination, it does not have every skill I need but it gets the job done, wait...

"That is correct once again, you are a sharp one." Please stop reading my mind. "That book is your persona compendium, it has all the personas you have and will be able find more that have yet to be discovered. Not only that you will be able to use personas to help you in battle, you would also manifest their powers as well with out needing them with you. This is not something I would give to just anyone for free you know?"

"There is something you want me to do." I did not asked, because with something this powerful you would a fool to give this away with no strings attached. I see something stuck to the back of the book, a loose leaf? Taking the sheet out, I read the only sentence there: _This fate of mine, I will see through to the end no matter what..._ Well that does not sound that bad but then again, it is the last part that has me concerned.

"Oh, that part?" Philemon said "It just means that If you were accept with power, then you have to see the incident to the very end no matter what." So basically no backing out huh? The first contract I signed before would of worked but I feel that the last part has severe consequences if I go back on it or even fail. That won't stop me though, taking the pen beside me, I signed the new contract and handed to Philemon.

"Looks like our business for now is concluded. he says as everything starts turning black, Times up huh?

"It was interesting meeting you." I said to him clutching the book

"The pleasure is mine." he nodded, I turn to Igor.

"It was great meeting you again, even if you don't remember."

"I'm sure it was Master Minato, but remember now time marches in your world, we shall meet on your own accord." that the last I thing I heard before complete darkness took over...

* * *

><p>My eyes open up, to a familiar room, back among the awoken huh? Getting out of bed, I head to the wash room to wash my face, going through all that I learned so far. It was too much to process all at once, my head actually hurts, splashing water didn't help much. Philemon and Nyarlathotep, the potential of mankind, Nyx, Erebus and Chronos involved in this mess.<p>

_"Sounds like you are in quite the mess as well there."_

Don't I know it, sighing, I looked at my reflection, man I looked like slept in years and the idea of fighting those that are more powerful then shadows terrify me.

_"Look on the bright side, doesn't it excite you that you get to fight something powerful and new?"_

Well, I would be lying that I won't enjoy using my new found powers.

_"Which is why you should rest and enjoy your time until then. After all, you still have school to go to, even if you have done it multiple times before."_

_..._I must be very desperate to ignore to throbbing in my head to resort talking to myself like this.

_"While you are technically right in this regard, are also wrong as well."_

Somehow I get the feeling I will be getting that a lot someday, but for now who am I speaking to specifically then?

_"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings."_

Orpheus, he was my first persona. He was with me from the beginning, helping me through all the trouble I have been in. While it is great to see you again, why are you doing here? Talking to me now of all time?

_"I have been always been with you. It was only now when you gain the power of the Compendium that I was able to talk to you". _

The Compendium! Like my sword, I tried to will the book into my hand, light appeared just above my hand, soon replaced by the book. I could only open to Orpheus, Thanatos and Messiah at the moment, I would only assume as more personas I unlock, the more the pages that I would have accessed to. A horrible thought came across my mind, If Orpheus can talk to me in the mind, then I would actually would go insane if a lot of them would talk to me at once.

_"I was thinking about that actually." _A new voice? Common sense would tell me it would be ether Thanatos or...

_"Messiah is what I am called, it is on honor to speak at last master."_

You don't have to be so formal Messiah, what was that about talking in the mind anyways?

_"I would suggest that you could restrict to just three of us until you get used to us, and slowly lift that restriction until the pain in your head until subsides."_

Couldn't I just block you guys completely so I don't have to deal with the headache? No offence.

_"None taken, besides you can do that if you want, but you won't be able to adapt to the new sensation."_

I see, well I am slowly getting used to the pain, so I guess I can deal with it for now.

Finishing up my business, I went out of the washroom an oh, I completely forgot about her. Nyx is sleeping in bed, looking quiteat peace. Most of the time I often see her annoyed at me most of the time, I would like to see that face more often, what am I thinking?

_"Don't be getting any ideas there now." _The third voice emerges, Thanatos I presume?

_"That's right, so stay away from mother with those thoughts I you know what I mean."_

No actually, I don't.

_"To be honest, I don't know what he means ether." _Orpheus said, I could Messiah chuckling somewhere, I guess he knows what he is talking about.

"Hmm?" Nyx stirred from her sleep shocking me from my thoughts, I decide to prepare our stuff for school. "You are already up?" she said getting up.

"Morning, sleep well?" I asked, preparing our bags, finishing up mine.

"I won't complain." she sighed getting out of bed, I handed her bag. I checked the time, we are still early to school.

"You know we still have time." I said, opening the door to our room. "Do want to get something to eat?"

"As a goddess, I don't necessary need nutrition as you humans do." she said briefly, leaving the room. I was slightly disappointed, I closed the door and followed her out the hotel. "However, that does not mean I won't try new things while here on Earth."

"Well I do know a good place to get noodles." I smiled, leading her to The Beef Bowl place.

"I see." she nodded "I would be interested to try some to see how they are different from pastas from Greece."

"You have pastas in ancient Greece?" curious about the topic.

"We called it pastos, it ether means "sprinkled with salt" or "salted". There was another time where Vulcan was pushing dough in to a device that turns it in to thin threads." she chuckled, as if remembering a time before all this.

* * *

><p>Nyx and I where sitting at a table, eating our noodles, Nyx may look like acting neutral about it but I could tell by the way she ate she was enjoying it.<p>

_"I see that you two are getting along." _

I know what you mean Messiah, if we are going to work together, we need to trust each other.

_"I_ ag_ree, it was because your trust in your friends that we were able to prevent the fall." _Orpheus said.

_"As long it does not grow more then that, then everything would be fine"_ Thanatos interjected suddenly.

Is there a meaning behind that?

_"Yeah." _Orpheus agreed "_It's almost like you are implying-."_

_"Shut your face Orpheus!"_

_"What will you do if I don't?"_

They are actually arguing in my head, I could even feel them pulling out their weapons at each others throats.

_"That is a problem." _Messiah sighed.

I know, but part of me is curious to see how personas fight. Wow, using magic like that, I should take some notes.

_"Well there is that, but I mean the problem in front of you." _Wait what? I now realized I was staring right at Nyx, with her looking back confused. However that is not the problem, the problem is that people are talking about us, Getting up I grabbed her hand.

"H-hey!" she exclaimed in confusion.

"Come on, school is starting soon" moving her away from the store, after leaving some yen at the cashier.

* * *

><p>"Please don't give me that look." I said to Nyx as we head to the faculty office, she is giving me that annoyed face again.<p>

"Humph." yah she's not happy, like always but I am the direct cause for it this time. "I was starting to enjoy myself with the noodles. When I turn to you, you were staring at me, and everybody started talking about us. The next thing I know, I was dragged out without finishing my meal."

"I apologize for that, I'll buy you another bowl when school is over."

"If you think that would be enough to earn my forgiveness, then you are very mistaken." great.

"Then what will it take for you to forgive me?" prepare for worst...

"You will definitely show me around this place and deal with any annoyances that come to bother us."

"Aright? Sure I'll do it" That is not that bad actually. Opening the door to office I saw my old teacher, Ms. Toriumi.

"Oh, are you guys new students?" She asked, we both nodded our heads.

"Minato Arisato."

"Amaya Nyx."

"I see, 12 grade both of you correct?" before I could correct her, she handed me an envelope. "Here, I was told to give this to you when you arrive." while flipping pages through her file. I was still about to correct her when I notice something on the envelope, a blue butterfly. It reminded me of a certain man in a mask, I tore open the letter and read it's contents:

_To father encourage you on your goals, I took the liberty to changing your grade and among a few other things within ten years. After all, you surely must be getting tired of 11__th__ grade by now with your supreme intellect, so here is a change of pace. _

_-Philemon_

I don't know weather to annoyed that he would do that without my permission or to be glad I don't have to sit through the same lessons again, heck I mean I have aced all of my test while asleep once. At least I won't have to sleep a lot in class now, but I will miss that advantage.

"Wow, you guys just arrived from Greece, Foreign exchange program? You were there for ten years before coming back here." just how much did Philemon did change and how did he do such a thing? "Oh I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

"It's quite alright." I said "I'm sure we are not the only new students you have to look over."

"How did you know that?" I've said too much, I didn't think this through.

"We had both heard during our way here, that there are a number of transfers this year." Nyx chimed in, glaring at me.

"Of course, I had forgotten that our students like to talk about rumors a lot." Ms. Toriumi smiled, "Anyways, I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you polite students." Ms. Toriumi chuckled," More students like you should be an example to others, it's a shame you aren't in my class. You are in 3-D, Ms. Ounishi's class, but first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." She walked out of the office. "Follow me." Nyx and I went with Ms. Toriumi, to the ceremony, beginning my life as a twelfth grader. I let out a small smile, looking forward to this, maybe it was because of Thanatos, but I am exited for the adventures I am about to have.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Nyx whispered to me.

"I guess I am." I am not letting this chance go to waste.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say this time, other then there was going to be a different scene at the Beef Bowl place. You would have learn more about something, but I feel like I had given enough things for Minato to worry about, so I will save it for later I guess. Alright I have a few more things to say:<strong>

**First off, Nyarlathotep is unique among the outer gods. First, while most others are exiled to the stars or dreaming and sleeping, he is mostly active on Earth. Also, while the outer gods prefer death and destruction, Nyarlathotep enjoys causing madness to others. The part why I think he is awesome, he is the most human-like of the outer gods, he can have an appearance of a human and ****deliberately deceptive and manipulative, he can trick a lot of people to do work for him. **

**I don't think I need to cover anything else do I? **

**I do have one more thing to say, I think I went overboard with this chapter, do you guys think I need to cool off a bit?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Canadian weather, don't you love it? Especially during winter, feels like walking in the North Pole. Then a few days later, it becomes warm enough that most of the snow melts like it never happened, before repeating all over again. However, you guys aren't here to hear me complain about the weather right?**

**Anyways Yo, been a while so I suppose we have a lot to talk about. Well I do since you guys just listen, if the relationship between us is going to work, we both need to communicate with each other. Well to be fair, this chapter was going to take longer due to personal life, video games and laziness. (Mostly due to the last two.) However, when I checked the calendar last week and saw Christmas was a week away, I said f*** it and with my "genus mind" I decided to combine three chapters into one, should things go to plan, this should be up on the 25****th ****as a gift to you guys for actually enjoying this story.**

**Another thing to note is that I am fine with any mistakes you guys tell me. After all no story is perfect and this is no exception, but I can't fix any mistakes if I don't know what they are. However please be proper about it, and I don't mean grammar, as long it is legible and I can understand it, I don't give a crap. What I mean is tone, due to my previous nature, (formal troll) I tend to enjoy antagonizing people, so it's more for you then it is for me. **

**Okay this is dragging on here, I have a lot more to say but I will save it until the end of this chapter.**

**(If I did not went overboard with the story before, I am pretty sure I did now. What else did you expect you combine three chapters into a messy one?) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Night Operations<strong>

**April 11/09 Dark Hour: Tartarus... **

Dropping my sword after being forced back, I grab my wound, grunting in pain. My left hand is hand is ahead of me, unfortunately, the only thing that is standing in my way is the figure that responsible for that.

_Make em pay! _Thanatos roared,

_Now is not the time to give in to your rage! _countered Messiah,_ You would be doing what that person would want._

_I don't want to hear that someone who failed at his one job! _he argued,

_I admit, I messed up, but do not make the situation worst!_

_Guys! _Orpheus interjected, _Now it not the time!_

_"_I am disappointed in you." The figure said, walking towards me, I step back. "For the so called 'Messiah' that had saved the world from the Fall, I expected more of a challenge."

"Who are you?" pain and shock overtook me, I collapse to my knees.

The man stopped just in front of me, even though his blood-red hoodie is covering is his face, I can still see his blood thirsty grin.

"I don't see why I should tell a disappointing corpse." he raised his katana over his head, preparing to strike down. Suddenly an explosion echoed from a platform near ours, green smoke rising from the source, saving me for a few seconds. "Tsk." he mumbled, lowering his katana and walking towards the explosion. "I always knew that his envy would get him killed."

"What are you-."

"Consider yourself lucky or not." he interrupted, "When I am done your friend, you are next. With the state you are in now, you can't do anything other then doing what I want." I could feel my rage building up, like Thanatos, I wanted to choke the person despite my missing appendage. Messiah is right however, I had a theory based on what I seen on those guys. If it is true, then giving in to it will make it worst. With an act of desperation, I summoned my compendium and slammed it on the ground.

_What are you doing!? _Orpheus asked, panic rising in his voice." _One was hard enough, you won't be able to handle two without heavy repercussions._

_What choice does have?! _Thanatos countered, _If he does nothing, she could be killed!_

_Then what would happen after? There is a chance that he would be crippled for life!_

Then it is up to lady luck, I open the book and pulled out the Arcana of Death. Thanatos and I spoke in unison.

Per. So. Na.

_Per. So. Na._

I tightened my grip on the card...

* * *

><p><strong>April 709 23:00: ****Shirakawa Boulevard****.****..**

"Can I ask you something?" Nyx said out of the blue, we are back at our hotel room waiting until time.

"Yes?" I responded, examining my blade. I never did have time to admire the fine details, what being the only time seeing it is in battle.

"I don't care what you wear during battle, but I must ask. Why are you wearing your school uniform during our operation?"

"Because during my time with SEES, it is what I normally wear unless I randomly decide to wear something else." I glanced at her, she was sitting at a chair, reading something. "Besides, despite any damage I took, it is surprisingly durable, light and comfortable as well."

"That's all well and good." she flipped a page, "But would you do if you met any of your old allies?"

"It's not likely we would meet during Monad, they would need a certain skill level to open the door, and I don't think combining strength would work in that situation." my sword disappears from my hand.

"Maybe so, eventually you will meet them you like it or not, what will happen then?" she stared at me, "Are you just going to reveal yourself to them?" she once again has a point.

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Oh I'm not suggesting anything. If you want to get caught and jeopardize our operation, go ahead. After all, we can do this again next cycle." she's taunting me isn't she?

_I believe she is. _Orpheus answered

_He was being rhetorical moron._ Thanatos snapped

_Oh, you want to start something momma's boy?_

_Why you..._

_Guys, please. Don't start this again. _Messiah tried to get between them to no avail. Blades and harps clash, echoing through out my mind, that is an interesting way to use that spell. I didn't think Thaatos is the type to use it that way.

_Minato, while is it good to learn a few things by watching this unfold, a gentleman should not keep a lady waiting. _Messiah told me before deciding to use that large object on his back to knock out the other two.

"Alright." I shook my head while moving to one of my bags "I'll see if I can find anything to solve that issue."

"Right, see to it that it is done." Nyx resumed reading, possibly satisfied with my answer. "By the way, could you please stop staring at me like that? You did the same thing earlier." I could feel her gaze despite her book blocking her face.

"R-right, sorry" I can't help but let out a small chuckle, I need to learn not to get too distracted by those guys.

"I'll go on ahead." I heard the door close behind me, rummaging through my suitcase wondering what I could use for a disguise.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you aren't fooling any one with that." Nyx sighed "You don't have anything covering your face."<p>

"I know, but it is the only thing I have at the moment." We arrive to Gekkoukan High minutes before the Dark Hour starts. Nyx was at the front gate waiting for me, more annoyed when she saw me.

"All you have? You came here with your uniform anyways. The only thing you did was put a blue hoodie over it."

"It's a pretty dark blue..." I decide to not make the situation more worst when she folded her arms.

_Smart move. _Thanatos shuddered

As if the world bends towards Nyx's view, the Dark Hour begins, silencing all form of life around us. Tartarus, the unholy tower emerging for the night again, extends behind her until it over shadows the moon, though you can still see it's faint light behind it.

"Alright, alright. As soon as we are done for tonight, I will do something about it." I said moments after the tower stops growing. "Besides, you came here in your uniform as well." Her wings appears behind her, stretching until it is able to cover her completely. Almost instantly, the wings burst back behind her, revealing that armor she wears for combat.

"Because I would wear something that could bring attention to myself." she sarcastically replied, she then spun around towards the entrance and walked to the tower. "Come, we have much to investigate."

* * *

><p>No matter how many times I see this place, it still brings a strange feeling to my stomach. While the place is large and sort of pretty to look at, there are only four things in this room that are important: the huge set of stairs that lead to the tower infrastructure itself, the blue door that only I could see that leads to the Velvet room, a strange device that is able to teleport you to the higher levels if you unlock them from before, and the large set of doors that lead to Monad Depths. The lobby to Tartarus is one of the few safe havens this place, the others are the door to the Velvet room and the floor of the guardians if they are defeated before hand.<p>

"Let's get moving." I said while moving to open the door, I gave a push to the door but it didn't budge a bit. Confused a gave a harder push, with better results, sort of, the door was opening but quite slowly. The door has a special feature, that allows itself to be open if someone strong enough to fight the shadows within, anyone weaker can still go in but, do they really want to fight something that powerful? I used to be able to open this door with no effort, but if I am having trouble now...

"You are taking too long." Nyx muttered and sounds of her footsteps moved towards the door. A huge bang went off beside me as I tumbled to the cold floor, I rolled on to my back to see strolling past me as if she owned the place. I know she is a goddess how powerful is she? She even told me she even did not yet recover a quarter of her strength yet. Then again, remembering what Philemon told me, we are pretty much just pawns of the gods and goddesses. I am going to have to use the full extent of what little power of the Universe I have left to survive.

* * *

><p>If I have a chance to use it at all, I sighed while advancing through the distorted hallways. I sort of feel like I am not really helping with the investigation, but just along for the ride. Is this what Junpei felt at the time? just Passing through bile of shadows all over the hallways in complete messes, as if Nyx brutally shoved a bomb into them, letting them wallow in pain before detonating them. A few did survive however, I decide to finish them before they regain their senses, in a small effort to increase my strength no matter how small the boost is. I am very glad I did not have a chance to fight her directly, even with the full power of the Universe, I probably have been in grave danger.<p>

_Didn't you already fought her before? _Orpheus asked,

I don't think that fighting Ryoji nor Nyx's egg form that can fire explosives at me count.

_What about the time just before the time loop where you guys decides to team up?_

That may be true, but I am talking about where the world is in danger, not when she is just trying to kill me.

_Maybe so, Minato. _Messiah mused,_ In your perspective, they may not count, but to someone from the outside loop might see differently._

_Then why would they matter? _Thanatos surprisingly asked, _they don't know what is going on so why would their opinions matter?_

_Because a different perspective to the same thing can open different possibilities._ Messiah answered,_ some might even give you the answer you seek._

I don't understand what you mean, I dodged an attacking shadow while trying enhance my sword with the ice powers of bufu.

_Say that there is a question in school that you don't understand._

_Which won't matter since he is practically a genius at this point, a child prodigy possibly. _Thanatos added,

_Not the point._ Messiah sighed, _Besides, now that he finally moved up the grade, he will now have a decent challenge once again._

Messiah, if you are telling me that I need to look at problems from a different a different angle, I would be a little insulted that you would think so little of me that I would looks at issues in one way only. Taking a page from Orpheus, I created a small wall of fire to reduce the on coming force of bufudyne. It works, but I need to create a larger one if I don't want to waste SP healing myself. I finished off the shadow and headed up the stairs to try and catch up with Nyx. Even though they where weakened by her when she passed through, it was still difficult to fight them one on one. Half of my SP is gone and I am only on the second floor. Messiah is right however, while I am gaining strength, I am wasting more energy so the trade off is not worth it, it least with out supplies anyways. If only I could recover SP like I did when I had Messiah was my primary persona.

_While I would like to help you Minato. _he stated,_ I am currently unable to connect with you._

It's not just him ether, I can't even connect with Thanatos or even Orpheus. Was there something holding me back? Or am I the problem? Which is why I am restricted to low level spells and my own physical prowess, looks like I have to avoid direct confrontation for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a nice time crawling over here?" Nyx, unsurprisingly was waiting for me at the tenth floor.<p>

"You are not... the only one... without... the lost of power." I gasped for air, things were going so well, until the ninth floor. Ether I took a wrong turn or Nyx suddenly decided to go do a pacifist run on that floor, because the shadows there are at full strength. It was not easy trying to find the stairs while being chased by powerful monsters in a maze.

"Yes, I can tell you are not at full strength since we last fought." she nodded, "Come rest up, we are safe for now." nodding, I sat near her, trying to recover my energy.

"Thanks." I said after a while.

"It would be a problem if you died before you had a chance to even help." she said,

"ha ha." I deadpanned,

"Seriously though." she stared at me, "What happened? I may not know much about your power, but from watching you and your allies fight before, you can't lose your power like that."

"To be honest, I don't know." I sigh, "Do you think that the time loop had something to do with it?"

"I don't think so." she shook her head, "Persona comes from the mind, some things outside may affect it, but to this degree. The mind, huh?"

"The mind?" did she have an idea what is going on? She looks distracted though.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking of something unrelated."she massaged her head, "Still, do you have anything that can help tell you?" Do I? Wait...

"Actually, I might have something." I willed my compendium into my hand.

"Oh." she actually seems impressed with my ability, I couldn't help be proud. "So not only you can store weapons, but other materials as well?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that." I trailed off, to think Nyx would be interested in such a simple but useful power.

"So, what about that book? Is it something related to your power?" she took the compendium to open it. However, "Is there a spell you need to do?" she is struggling to open a book. Perhaps...

"Here, let me try." I took the book from her surprisingly warm hands and open it no problem.

"So it can be opened by the owner. That would make it useless to anyone who tries to take it from you. Do you think I can see it now?" Shrugging, I handed her the compendium to her, only to find she can't even turn the page ether. It is quite amusing to see the Goddess of Night getting frustrated over a book.

* * *

><p>After a while, I took the book back because she looks like she is about to set it on fire, and I rather not discover that the compendium is not invincible because of it.<p>

"What is it anyways?" she pouted, it was quite adorable to see someone high and mighty to act human.

"It is a Persona Compendium, I don't know everything about it but what I know is that it allows to store and keep records of all personas I have encountered."

"So can you do anything else?" she asked,

"Not that I know of anyways." I flipped to Orpheus idly, looking at his stats.

"So it is practically useless then?" she threw up her arms before getting up and pacing around. I decide to get up too, mostly recovered, more or less. I leave the book on the ground and examine around me. The tenth floor of Monad, a strange place even to the rest of Tartarus, the ground that I stand on is floating over an endless void with other platforms too far to even reach, though with Nyx's wings she can probably reach then no problem. Blood seemingly poring down from somewhere above. What is different about the other platforms is that there are the structures, buildings maybe clues that Nyx was talking about? The only thing unique about this platform is the teleported that can lead us back to the entrance, a strangely fitting place to fight Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was a strange and eccentric character, a resident of the Velvet room guiding me throughout my journey, occasionally giving me tasks that range from defeating a powerful shadow to simple things like letting her explore my world. Upon completing her tasks would give me rewards, some of these rewards are strange or even silly, but they have help me in many ways. Even with this time loop, spending time with her was very enjoyable, even if she was one of my toughest opponents, using her compendium to summon at types of personas, the final test if you will. To prepare me for the final step for the great journey, if this time loop didn't happen anyways. Wait a minute, I walked back to my compendium to pick it up and examined it closely. Heh, even now she guides me, I'll have to thank her next time we meet, even when she does not remember. I place my hand over the picture of Orpheus, there it is, it's faint but it is definitely there.

_I feel it to. _Orpheus said, more relaxed then before. Our connection is back, I try to grab it, pulling a glowing blue card out. I could feel Orpheus radiating through the card, our bond stronger then diamond, if it was already maxed out, unlike before when I had to work hard to regain that connection. It was there the whole time, I never had to redo anything at all, my bonds I made with everybody over the years. Sure they were lost and most likely won't remember it, so I will treasure this forgotten bond for them, the full power of the Fool. I bring the card close to my heart, I could feel Orpheus within me closer then ever before, as if our minds become one. This won't return all my powers of the Universe, but it is one Arcana closer to it and that is enough to help Nyx solve this mystery.

_Are you ready? _Orpheus asked full confidence, normally not how he would act. _In my defense, Thanatos is not a pleasant person to normally converse with. _

_Oh you just had to ruin the moment didn't you? _Thanatos snapped,

_Not now Thanatos._ Messiah sighed, dragging Thanatos away. _At the very least do it after he regains his power. _I couldn't help but chuckle at their antics, despite all the differences, they treat each other close as if they are brothers. I'm ready Orpheus.

_Then lets begin._

I raise at eye level, taking a deep breath, Orpheus and I uttered a single word.

Per. So. Na.

_Per. So. Na._

I crush the card in my palm.

* * *

><p>Blue flame surrounds me, but unlike before, I feel more power then usual, my mind becomes clear as if the fog in my mind dissipates. My skin tightens up, I feel my muscles become stronger, as if restoring to my peak conditions, that can only improve more, before the cycle restarts. I feel like I can perform superhuman feats if I could. Orpheus and I become one, all his knowledge and strength are shared with me, yet I control everything.<p>

_I forgot how nice it was to be human again. _he commented, _Of course you still control everything, it is your body after all. The only thing that happen was you regain was part of the Universe._

Technically, the Universe is now my power right?

_I guess it is. _He gave a small laugh, deciding to test my new found powers, I made the compendium before disappear before I try to leap as high as I can. Bending my legs, I took a small breath before shooting them up, until I found myself high above the platform, I think I have reach as high as the dorms, I could even reach to the other platforms if I can. It wasn't until I was half way to the ground that I realized that I was falling, not a problem. I position my legs in a way that it would not make too much noise, not really necessary but I just wanted to show off.

"So you got your powers back huh? Nyx greeted me when I landed, not really to her but more for myself.

"Part of it, but it is a good start." I replied

"Good. I was thinking that I could fly you over to the next platform." she turn away to face the edge, I could hear some coy in her voice. "But since you get there on your own, looks like you don't need my help at all." I didn't think she is the type to do such a thing.

"That's a shame." I played along, "I was looking forward to being held by you." we both laughed at our little act. Despite our differences, I still glad we are comfortable enough with each other to joke around like that. "You ready?"

"Try to keep up." she gave me a smirk, before she summoned her wings to lift her off. I gave myself a running start before leaping off the edge. Thanks to these new powers, I was able to follow her with ease, rotating platforms are just extra challenges.

_"Looks like your having fun." _Thanatos grumbled, what's wrong with him? Is he mad that I didn't summon him first?

_Oh don't mind him. _Orpheus answered, _He's being sulky for another reason._

What reason is that?

_It's not important. Anyways how are you enjoying you new powers?_

It is very fun. I can't wait to do this in the outside world. No wait, I don't want to draw attention to my self, never thought I would say this but I am glad for the Dark Hour. Does that make me a bad person?

_There is nothing wrong with enjoying what you have. _Messiah answered, _However..._

I know, don't take it too far, responsibilities with powers and all that.

_As long as you understand. _Messiah nodded,

You guys know me enough that I would not fall for such temptation. Still, all this power from one Arcana, what would happen if I were to connect with another one? Or heck, all three right now?

_You can do it, but I would not recommend it._

I would assume there is a valid reason.

_Naturally, you may have not notice it because you are having fun, but your body and mind are going through a lot of stress right now._

Stress?

_Minato, your body just went through months of bodybuilding exercise within a few seconds. Not to mention your body is going to be sore for weeks when you remove the effects of the Fool._

Yikes, then looks like I won't remove the effects then.

_That is your choice. _he sighed, _However that means you won't be able to use other Arcana then. _While I don't feel he is the type to do that, I imagine behind that calm and responsible face lies someone that is smug, who can manage to bait anyone into doing a what ever he wants.

_You see!? _Thanatos stated suddenly, _He is not the only one who won't fall for your tricks!_

_Weren't you moping just a second ago?_ Orpheus said, _Moping about-. _

_That is an entirely justified reason._ Thanatos retorted,_ It's not moping it's careful observation._

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that. _Orpheus rolled his eyes, _Whatever helps you sleep at night._

_Shut it Orpheus! _The two guys brandish their weapons, _I won't need any sleep _w_hen I'm done with you._

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but sigh, if Messiah was the oldest and responsible one, then I don't who would be the youngest between the other two.<p>

_I don't know how to feel about that. _Messiah said,

Never mind that, I launched myself further to reach the platform in an attempt to catch up to Nyx. She is teasing me right now, deliberately slowing down and when I catch up, she speeds up again. Alright I'll bite, how do I use more then one Arcana?

_Just train your body. _Messiah said, _Using the power of the Arcana just puts strain on it. _

That's it? Seems too simple, there has to be a catch some how.

_That is unfortunately all I know. _he shakes his head, _Perhaps our friends in a certain room would have more information about this._

I see. How did you know about this anyways?

_You'll be surprised what information you are given when you are summoned to assist someone. _

Given? You mean someone gave you that stuff before I summoned you?

_Does not matter now. _He blissfully sighed. Huh, that's strange_, _is he thinking about something else? _But I am glad you are doing better now. Especially after what happened._

Better now? After what, the car accident ten years ago? Well ten years according to this timeline, It's been way longer for me. I think I might have been in an depression for a while, but I didn't think it was that bad.

_Your right, it isn't important. Besides, you might eventually regain it later._

Regain what?

_Hey, aren't you falling behind? _What? I saw Nyx was twice as far ahead of me.

"Tsk." Looks like I have to step it up.

* * *

><p>I reach the final platform just short behind Nyx, we where tied in the last stretch until she had a burst of speed and wiped the floor with me.<p>

"I'm impressed." she said, did she complemented me? "You just got that power and you are already using it like it was natural."

"Thanks." I responded,

"However. You still have much too learn, so don't let it to our head." she walked to a large wall full of markings, on the far side of the platform. "After all, you are no use to me dead."

"Right." I followed her, looking at my surroundings. This platform is significantly larger then the first one, other then the large wall that we are heading towards, there are many structures all over the place, some of them looks like houses. What got my attention was the architect, it felt old but very familiar, like I have seen it before. "What is this place?"

"An ancient village." she simply answered,

"Yeah I know that." I replied, a bit annoyed, "I mean what is it doing here?"

"An ancient Greek village strangely here in Japan. Isn't that's why we are here? To find out?"

"You think this village has something to do with the time loop?" we passed through what seems to be a the main squire.

"Perhaps." she shrugged, "This village looks like the one Chronos, likes to be in along time ago."

"A god likes to hang out at a simple human village?" I looked at an old well,

"He said something about experiments with time."

"Does he now?" I scoffed,

"Wouldn't you want to know the extent of your powers? Especially now?" she stopped, looking at me.

"You know I would, but I would not use it on humans."

"But you would use it on lesser creatures?" I couldn't respond to the question, mostly because how ridiculous the question was.

"Of course not." I responded a while later, "I won't use these powers to harm any innocent living beings."

"Then what about the shadows, and my worshipers? Last I checked you had no problem using your persona on them."

"You mean the reason other then self-defense? They were going to cause the Fall, that will end many lives, we had to stop them."

"Then what about shadows then? They were not in on the plan. I would also assume you would test your powers as well"

"They do not count." I argued,

"Why not?" she countered, "Sure they would attack humans, but so do some other animals."

"That-."

"Face it, the only difference between shadows and animals are that shadows are created from the negative feelings and require special circumstances to appear." she turned continued walking,I lowered my head and followed. She is right, Just like I would considered shadows as beings that needed to be destroyed, Chronos most likely consider humans as pests or at the very least, a lower being not equal to him. I have no right to judge a god, do I?

Taking a huge breath, I raised my head to see Nyx turning her head forward, she must be looking at something.

"You're right." I finally replied, "I can't argue with that, I would test my stuff on shadows just like he would test his on humans."

"So you understand?" she sounded surprised, had she expected me to reject that line of thought? I still do but,

"It is all about perspective, while I disagree with his human experiments. To him, it is like dissecting a frog, he is simply curious about how something works."

"I see."

"I understand why he had to do it, I just don't have to like it. That is why I won't agree with it." I said with confidence. "As well your worshipers, who believe that they are doing a good thing be bringing forth the Fall, I believe it is not, thus our perspective clashed."

"You humans are always an enigma since we met." she sigh and shook her head, but I feel a bit of amusement in her voice. Looks like I am in her good books. We approached the large wall, now that I am closer to it, I saw that the markings are ancient letters, Greek I assume.

"So what exactly am I looking at?" I broke the silence,

"This is what I need help with." she answered, "This is an ancient Greek riddle I have to solve."

"You needed help with a riddle?" How else am I supposed to respond to that? I was kind of expected something more difficult.

"You make it sound like I am human." she deadpanned, "Besides, the riddle is not the problem, the shadows are.

"Shadows? You mean they can reach here?"

"No." she shook her head, "We are still safe, until the riddle starts."

"I see." I nodded, "So what do I have to do?"

"Just hold them back, and don't let them come near me." she walked towards the wall, "If my concentration is broken, the wall will disappear until the next night."

"Wait."

"Is there something you want to share?"

"Since you are way stronger then me, why don't you hold them off while I try to solve it?" I offered a suggestion,

"I was not aware that you can read ancient Greek." oh she is giving that look again,

"A have a couple of personas that are from that timeline." I shrugged, "They could offer their knowledge, to assist me."

"Hmm." Nyx laid her chin on the palm of her hand, "That could work, but we should test that theory first."

"How?" I questioned, "By reading the riddle?"

"Won't work." she shakes her head, "The riddle won't appear until you start the trail."

"Then how can we test this then?"

"Εάν μπορείτε να καταλάβετε αυτό." she suddenly spoke in a different language, "τότε η θεωρία σας θα μπορούσε να λειτουργήσει." clearly that is Greek, but she wants me to understand it. Well guys, what did she say?

_No idea. _Thanatos replied immediately,

What?

_Don't let him confuse you_. Orpheus said, _While I'm sure we had understood at before, but just like you, we don't have any recollection about it._

Like me? I was not aware I was familiar with the Hellenic language, but never mind that. Nyx was looking at me expectantly, I better come up with something. Putting my right hand on one side of my frontal lobe, I try to understand the words I had heard.

* * *

><p>I can't make sense of it, don't get me wrong, for some reason I can understand some of the words, but I cannot piece them together. Like I am missing something important that help me make sense of this.<p>

"I see." Nyx sighed, noticing my lack of understanding , "If you can't even understand even part of that modern iteration, then you won't be any use for the riddles." she place her hand on to the wall. That might explained why I could understand some of it, but something still feels off, I should probably do some research. The started glowing green, "Be ready, there is a chance they could come all at once."

"Right." I summoned my blade and face the square, prepared to face what might arrive.

_Well that was a waste of time._ Thanatos said, _You done showing off? _

Honestly, I don't know why I offered that suggestion in the first place, I don't know Greek at all!

_Not so fast. _Messiah interrupted my mental rant, _We all know you would not offer such a thing unless you know do it, and if the situation can improved because if it._

_Wait. _Orpheus added, _Does that mean?_

_Yes, there is a chance. _Messiah stopped short of finishing that sentence,

Ok, is there something you guys need to tell me? Apparently you guys know more about myself then I do.

_It's not that important._ Orpheus nonchalantly says,

I would assume that knowing about yourself would be important as well.

_Well that would be important but..._

But? However before Orpheus could answer, a loud cry echoed throughout the platform.

"It has started." I hear Nyx uttered behind me, I shift my body to a stance that I am prepared a battle.

We will finish this later. I noted, as shadows starting to appear.

"Oh, my..." I trailed off, my eyes widen at the sight in front of me. Black, black everywhere, as far as I can see. Literally hundreds of hundreds of shadows speeding towards me, panic rose within me as I covered my sword in agi.

_Keep calm. _Messiah said, _Remain focused._

Yeah, you think!? I swipe my blade horizontally, releasing the flame in a wave at the army, wiping some of them out. Dashing forward to finish off the survivors, thankfully my bond with the Fool Arcana made work more bearable, I shudder what would happen if I had to do this on my own. I cut down the nearest one, rolling to avoid the oncoming bufu spells, I raise my sword to narrowly deflect a stray icicle from hitting my face. Creating fire from the palm of my hand, I launched it at the spell caster while jumping back to gain some breathing space.

_Behind you! _Orpheus called out, turning around, I raised my weapon over my head to block a giant sword from crushing me.

Thanks.

_We are all in this together._

Looking at my current opponent if front of me, I notice it is one of those animated stone sword wielders, If I remember their stats correctly, then they are immune to physical damage. Charging an agi spell, I knock the enemy's sword away from me. Before it could react, I leapt up near it's face and slammed my fist in to it, obviously that won't kill it but it has knock the other shadows over, serving it's purpose. I glance to the side to see a platoon of tanks and moving castles at the far end of the platform, readying their cannons, preparing to fire at Nyx.

"Damn." I cursed, while dashing to where she is while taking a page from Thanatos, and placing a few basic mudo spells around where Nyx and I where. With shadows of this strength, basic mudo are going to do nothing but slow them down. However, that is exactly what I want, if my plan is going to work, then they must be far as possible.

The moment I have reached Nyx, I dropped my sword and face the advancing army to extend both of my hands in front of me to cast a ball of fire, charging a lot of energy in to it. "I have to time it right." I muttered, too early and it could fall before the barrage is over, too late and well... that should be obvious. The platoon all fired, covering the air with black sprites, like a major swarm of locusts rushing to destroy everything in sight. Taking a deep breath, stare at the barrage head on, waiting for the right moment. I have to ignore everything else, Nyx, my dwindling SP, the stone moving castle getting up, the charging shadows free from the mudo spells, getting uncomfortably close and even the three voices in my head.

Time seems to go on forever, endlessly ticking away while these distractions are not making it easy. At least I can turn off the voices, easing my burden if not just for a bit, the glowing ball of fire in front of me is not helping as well. I narrow my eyes to help me focus on the projectiles, doing a mental calculation of them, the speed, distance and the time it would take to expand.

"Now!" my eyes widen, moving hands away from me, causing the ball to expand rapidly just in time to prevent the ground forces and barrage to cause any harm Nyx or I, effectively creating a flaming barrier protecting everything behind me. I am personally proud of it, with a sigh of relief, I turn back on the voices.

_I'm impressed. _Thanatos commented getting exited,_ Now that is an barrier!_

_I knew you could do it. _Messiah praised,

_To think you could use my technique like that. _Orpheus nodded, _You never cease to amaze me._

The massively remaining cannon balls and tanks shells are continuously beating my barrier like a drum, but as long as it holds just until barrage ends we should be safe for while.

"Hey." I turn to head to Nyx, "You mind? It's getting a little stuffy here."

"Soon." I responded, "Besides, why are they so organized? It is not unnatural for them to work together sometimes but not to this extant." It's almost like I am fighting an actual army.

"I don't know." she sighed, "Why don't you ask them? They are right there." I could see your sarcasm dripping there Nyx.

"Don't think they are willing to talk at all right now." noticing the flames dying, I turn my head in front me. Thankfully, the artillery is dying out as well, as soon as the final shell burns up, I took the remaining energy and re-compressed them in to a ball. Giving the ball nearly all of my energy, I fired the orb until it flies in to the middle of the army. With my remaining energy I casted Maragidyne in front of me, eliminating everything at the front line, giving me a lot of space with the remainder of the army.

"Can you possibly make it hotter?!" Nyx yelled,

"Just watch me." with a snap of my finger, the orb in the middle of the army, shrinks until it explodes, violently releasing warm and vibrant colors over the shadows. Turning my head away and covering my eyes, I couldn't look at the explosion, not because that what cool guys don't do, but because it was so bright it felt like I was staring at the sun, but with the sounds it was making, I'm sure it must have been a sight to see.

When the explosion died down, I turn to survey the battlefield, not surprisingly nearly everything was vaporized into atoms, and the very few that survive were on the verge of death anyways. Though I wanted to cause another explosion, I realize how not only I was heavily low on SP but I was starting to breathe a little harder as well. I guess giving all my energy was not very smart.

_You have to admit it was awesome! _Thanatos cheered,

Now I'm regretting not being able to witness it.

_In all seriousness. _Messiah said, _That act has drain a lot out of you, don't throw it around like a simple agi spell._

I know, it should be a last resort. I got lucky today but if one of the survivors is well enough, I don't think it will go well, especially if I was by myself. Speaking of survivors, looks like I have to do this the old classic way, I picked up my discarded sword and headed to the remaining shadows.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the last one fallen, wiping off the sweat off my brow, I turn to face Nyx.<p>

"Finished yet?"

"Give me a second." she scolded, "Your light show was bright enough to blind for while. If I hadn't recover my sight in time, the wall would of disappear and all your effort for today would have been a waste."

"Right, sorry." I nervously chuckle and scratched the back of my head,

"Just rest, you did well. she spoke rather kindly, "I'll handle the rest."

"Thanks." I didn't have enough energy so I just collapses on to the floor, my body feels like it is on fire.

_You did well. _Messiah said,

I don't remember the last time I was this exhausted. It feels like forever that I was able to rest after doing something meaningful.

_What about your time with SEES? Hee-ho. _A strange rang out, but I am too tired to care about that right now.

That was before I became trapped in this time loop, and how long ago was the first loop happened?

_Long enough that you don't remember it master. Hee-ho._

Exactly...

Huh, that's strange, my body should be a tiny bit better, but it feels like it's getting worst. Messiah, do you have an answer to this?

_Your body is still bonded with the Fool Arcana. _He answered,

I thought I could keep it on with me forever.

_You can but your body will worsen until you become crippled._

So in the end I still have remove it huh?

_At least until your body is trained to withstand its effects._

I guess I should be glad that I now have a good reason train like Akihiko-senpai, no, I guess it's now Akihiko-san now that we are in the same class now. So how do I sever the bond?

_Just visualize the Arcana and reach out and grab it._

That simple huh? I close my eyes to help me imagine it. I can see the card, try to rise my hand in an attempt to touch it. eventually, I feel something at my finger tips, I open my eyes to see that my hand has hold of it. I try sit up, feeling all sorts of pain all over my body, at least it won't get worst.

_Goodbye feelings of humanity. _Orpheus sighed,

Hey, at least you don't have experience my predicament right now, I sigh while summoning my compendium. After returning the card to it's place, I notice an extra place I can flip to. Deciding to fulfill my curiosity, I turn to find myself looking at the Magician Arcana, when did I unlock that?

_It must have been after that impressive skill of magic. Hee-ho. _the voice says,

Makes sense, wait. Does that mean?

_Correct Master! Hee-ho. I am your new voice in your head! Hee-ho._

…

You know, you could at least try to not make it worst, Jack Frost.

_So you already knew who I am? Hee-ho_

Your verbal tic gives it away.

_Yeah it was kind of obvious. _Orpheus agreed.

_As expected of Master. Hee-ho. Always one step ahead. Hee-ho._

Still, if I am ever force to use a spell of that degree again, I can always count on the Magician Arcana right?

_You won't be disappointed Master! Hee-Ho._

_Right. _Messiah wondered out loud, _By switching to the Magician when you use that spell, you won't completely exhaust your energy but it would still be taxing to your body at its current state._

Still better then now probably. I turn my head to Nyx, I wonder how long this is going to tak-.

"Done." she said, startling me from my thoughts. The glows brighter while the ground violently shakes. "Better hold on to something." she says while using her wings to shoot her up in the air.

"Of course she gets the easy way." I mumbled, the ground was rumbling strongly enough to slide me around all over the place.

"I said hold on to something." I look up to Nyx, even from here I could see her smirking no matter how hard she to hide it. "Not to roll around like a pig in mud."

"Laugh it up, Nyx!" I shouted, finally able to grab on to something.

* * *

><p>When the ground is easing up, something bright appeared beside me, I turn to see I was holding on to a well, where the pillar of light is shining from. The glowing wall was replaced with a stone archway with a strange green glowing film of light covering inside of it. Our next trial must be through there, it makes the most sense.<p>

"So happens now?" I asked Nyx as she landed beside me,

"Normally I would progress through." she answered, " However with your condition right now, we must stop for now."

"No." struggling, I try to stand up. "I can still go on."

"No you can't." I attempt to face her, "Not only you would serve to slow me down, but I would get yourself killed as well." she pointed at me.

"But..." I couldn't continue speaking as I lost my footing, I felt myself falling until a strange but welcoming warmth enveloped me.

"Be silent now." Nyx's voice radiates my lifeless body, I must really be out of it if I can not recognize what is going on anymore. "Just rest. After all, we have a year to do this together." she's right, there is no need to rush.

"I'm sorry for burdening you." my eyelids slowly drop, covering my vision with a cold, familiar darkness...

* * *

><p>My eyes open to a familiar place, decked in velvet blue but not as restricted as before. The once familiar elevator is now become a bar, with a small stage far off, some old tune playing as always.<p>

"Ah, Welcome to the velvet room." A voice rang out behind the counter, I turn to see a bartender with a fedora covering his face. I walked over where is an sat on a stool, the man was cleaning a wine glass. "My name is Horace I am here to assist you for this time looping journey."

"Wait." I raised my hand, "What about Igor and Elizabeth? What happened to them?"

"Well master has other important arrangements to take and asked me to be here in his place." Horace placed the wind glass down on the counter and pulled out a bottle. "And little Lizzy can't assist you as she has prior commitments at the moment."

"Commitments?"

"What's wrong? You miss her already?" I see him giving a sly smile,

"What? No I-."

"Ha ha. Relax kid." he gives a small laugh while pouring a dark red liquid down the wine glass. "I know, you are used to the other way, and you are confused at the moment." He takes a sip on the wine glass, "Besides, I have knowledge about time anyways so you better off with me. No offense to her of course, but she is just an elevator attainment.

"You know about the time loop?" I placed my left arm on the counter, "I thought only Philemon only knew about it."

"No I just like the others." he shakes his head, "I may have some knowledge about times, but I won't be aware I am stuck in a loop in anyway. The only reason I know about this is Master Philemon told me himself."

"I see." I nodded, "You said you would assist me?"

"Correct." he passed the wine glass near me, "Want a sip?" my eyes glanced over where he just drank.

"Maybe later." I moved the glass away,

"Eh, your loss." he downed the whole thing, before throwing the cup behind him.

"So how are you going to help?" Is he coming with me to the outside world?

"Oh just the basic velvet room stuff, allowing you to fuse personas, summon ones you registered, the occasional distortion, and other favors or objectives to accomplish for rewards." I lowered my head on the counter, that's it? Granted, the fact that I can still fuse and collect personas still proves I can still grow without relying on the Universe. However the fact that it is still just Nyx and I doing this alone is going to be difficult, wait.

"What did you just say?" I raised my head,

"That you can gain rewards for doing my tasks?" he tilted his head,

"No before that."

"You can fuse and summon personas?"

"No, in the middle." I used my hands to enforce my point.

"The distortions?"

"Yes, what are those?"

"Well..." Horace slides over the counter towards the stage, he takes his fedora and pulls out a microphone. "If you want to know about distortions." he begins, is he doing what I think he is doing? Horace snaps his fingers and everything becomes dark, except for the spotlight that shines upon him. "Then welcome to Story Time Special with Horace!"

…

"What?" I am flabbergasted at the sight in front of me, am I actually witnessing this or have I finally gone mad?

"Let me tell you this."Horace continues like this is the most normal thing, truly citizens of the Velvet Room are not normal. "No matter who casted the phenomenon, a time modification can never be perfect hence why people like you and divine beings can remember it." Still however, maybe I can learn something about this, I sat at a table closest to the stage. "It is however, better that way that it is not perfect, because do you know why?" The spotlight is suddenly shone on me, was I supposed to know the answer to this? The look on his face says I must, so why is it better that a modification can not be perfect? Maybe...

"The caster won't forget it as well?" I looked up at him,

"Correct!" he shouted, spotlight coming back to him, "If modification was perfect, then nobody would remember it, even the caster themselves, hence the changing of time must not be perfect."

"But is it possible for it to be perfect enough that only the caster could remember?" I raised my hand,

"Why yes dear boy." he gives small smile, "There is one person that is able to do that, do you know who?"

"It was Chronos right?" I was ready this time,

"Correct! However we are not talking about him this story time, we are here to talk about time distortions."

"But what are they Horace?" something compelled me to ask,

"Time distortions are basically rifts in one location where all time seems to be connected, while the rifts are random as well, they can ether show the past, present, future, or even all three."

"How do they fit in with my situation though?"

"Time rifts are where most time modifications take place."

"Which means that we can found more about this time loop if I were to investigate a distortion."

"You are correct!" suddenly the lights came back on, Horace quickly shoves his mic back into his hat, and somehow I went along with this ridiculousness.

"What just happened? How did you convince me to join in like that?" I found myself asking as soon as I found my voice,

"Heh, no one can resist my story times, not even little Margaret." he chuckled at himself, possibly reminiscing his memory with this 'little Margaret' who ever she was, "Ahem, basically all you need to do is to look into those distortions and you could find a way to end the time loop."

"So where do I begin?" I stood up, facing Horace.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy." he spoke, raising his hand defensively, "While there are tons of rifts, all invisible to the general eye, only a few could be related to your case." he walked back to the counter, "I will need time to find those out of many and currently the rift in Tartarus is interfering with my investigation."

"There is a rift in Tartarus?" under our noses the whole time?

"Yes there is." I followed him, "however I don't know if it is related to your case or not, all I need you to do it is to find the rift and disable it or something."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, just beat it up like you do with every shadows you face I guess." Suddenly I feel myself being pulled out, "Oh, I forgot time marches on in your world." he sighed, "Listen, I know we still have a lot to talk about, but for now you can't enter the Velvet room. For now here what you need to do until the next time we meet. Just assist Nyx, nothing else matters for now, she will lead you."

"Then what was that about the distortions?" My vision is getting dark around the edges.

"Nyx will lead you to the cause of the time loop, the distortions will lead you possibly to Chronos."

"Are you saying they are not related!?" It is getting harder to see Horace

"No, they are related, but why are they not together is what bothers me." my vision blackens as I just process what he said...

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong> **?/?:?...**

A dark room only illuminated by the glow of a ball of glass, lays a tall figure in a suit staring intensely into the ball. Only to look up at another figure from across the desk the former sat behind.

"Yo, Boss." The standing figure greeted the sitting one.

"Quite unusual for you of all people to come to me." the figure in suit replied, "However, you must be glad you get to talk to me right?"

"Sure sure." the figure chuckled, "I come to report to you."

"Really now?" the tall figure straightened up, "About what?"

"Just as Master says, the Messiah has come to Tartarus and completed the first trail."

"Anything else?"

"He was not alone."

"I see." The figure in suit stood up," Not to worry, that is one of the realms of possibilities."

"Of course." the figure bowed, when he straightened up, the suited figure was in front of him.

"Is there something troubling you?" the boss asked, placing his hand on the figure's shoulder.

"Why can't I dispose of them right then and there?" the figure asked, slowly removing the other's hand from his red hoodie, "I mean the kid is currently weak, but the fact that he is able to clear the first trail means he is liable to disrupt our operations. Especially if given a chance to develop his powers."

"Because he does not know we exist." the superior answered, turning around, "Even if the boy continues to solve the other trails, He won't solve the whole thing unless he discovers our existence.

"But wouldn't that be another reason to eliminate him now?!"the figure In red took a step forward, "Why give him a chance to disco-."

"Enough." the suited figure raised his hand, silencing any noise from being created. "If you have nothing more to report then kindly leave me at peace."

"tsk." the red figure promptly quickly left as he entered, while the other sat back down at his desk.

…

"Of course he is worked up." he spoke, as If someone else was here the whole time. "As am I, if what he said was true, then we should end the boy right now."

…

"No, I only wish to express my concern that-."

…

"So you are allowing us to attack him if he discover us, I shall inform them at once.

…

"Yes." the figure lowered his head almost touching the deck, "The operation will start soon." the glass ball pulsates a dark glow of light.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever written, and I honestly don't know I am willing to write something this long again. In fact if it weren't for today, the thought would not cross my mind. <strong>

**Anyways, I mean from before is that if I see anything that looks winy like a nitpicker, I tend to reply sarcastically resulting in us going back and forth until everything is consumed in the end. While I don't mind that, I'm sure the rest of you do, and I have learned to avoid my nature but it is better be safe here.**

**On a more positive note, at the time that this chapter is uploaded, I want to thank the 23 followers that think this story is worth their time and wanted to see more of this. The last time I check, it was less then half of that, so imagine my surprise when I saw that.**

**I think I have said everything that needed to be said, so Marry Christmas to all and to all a happy new year!**

**PS. Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas.**

**PSS. If you guys are still not satisfied with the one above then [insert end of December celebration here]! there, I am not going lower then that.**

**PSSS. Personally, I am glad it's almost over. I don't know how long I can take hearing Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer before I snap and give someone a literal red nose.**

**PSSSS. If you guys ever hear about some guy getting arrested due to him going around punching random people, expect this story to be even more delayed then before. **


End file.
